My Regret Message
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: AU Song-Fic Fem!Yugi She was always smiling, her eyes full of happiness and innocent. The truth was they weren't so innocent as people though, once a year she goes to look back on her sins. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Regret Message!


My Regret Message ~ One-shot

Hey guys I know that I should be writing the next chapter of human but even since I listened to the regret message by Rin on YouTube I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

The idea is that Yugi is a girl and Atem and Yami are both in love with her, a giant competition to gain her hand in love. One day they see she with roses, daisies and tulips with a bag of stuff going somewhere, now being the possessive people they are follower her without the other knowing. Also I don't know what those flowers mean but in this story they mean I'm sorry and I love you. The rest will be explained in the story and the version of the song I listened to was by Froggie the ballad version on YouTube. I tried to make it emotional and I hope I was able to, please leave reviews to tell me how I did!

 _Song lyrics (Yugi singing)_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I hope you enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the squiggles!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami saw her buying the flowers and walking out of and arts and craft store with a bag, Atem saw her walking down the street with all the items. They both thought that she was going to take it to the enemy so the followed her getting ready to crash a date.

They ended up in a cemetery where Yugi took off the jacket she was wearing to show that he had a black dress on to match the black flats she was wearing, she continued deep into the cemetery into a grotto with one tombstone in it only about 100 feet from a river. The grave was dusty and worn like no one had taken care if it but right in front of it was a small bottle with a folded piece of paper inside, it looked like it had been there or a long time.

Yugi smiled and but her stuff down walking over to the grave while Yami and Atem watched from opposite sides of the grotto. Yugi walked up to the grave and ran her hand down it cleaning off the name.

 **Heba Mutou**

 **Loving brother and son, you will always be remembered**

 **R.I.P**

"I miss you Heba, I wish you were here with me brother." She whispered softly only heard by two boys there. "You know I went to the ocean recently and I found one of my bottles, I was so happy it looks like that river does lead to the ocean after all." Her eyes were wet but her smile was true. She went over to her bag and unpacked, a tiny glass bottle, a piece of paper, a charcoal pencil, a cloth, and a water bottle. She wet the cloth and cleaned up the grave. She picked up the old bottle and wiped it off and held it to her heart and started singing.

 _Ooohhh, ooohhh, oooh, oooohohhh._

 _On a small little shore where the giant big waves roar, I walked there alone, my feet cold and sore there's a secret I know from a long long time ago, about this sea of woe._

Yugi had walked over to the edge of the river and had taken her flats off, taking a step in the water and continuing with the song.

 _Write your wish on paper and fold it in half, in a little bottle it goes give it to the sea and someday you will see, your dreams will bloom like a rose._

Yugi stepped thigh deep into the water to the point where it was getting the tips of her dress wet. She place the old bottle in the water and watched it drift away with the current.

 _Float away with the sea, glass bottle full of dreams in the dark of the night, bringing a faint white gleam Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away._

She watched it float away for a bit until she turned away and walked back to the grave, memories of their time together hitting her at full force. One or two tears escaped while she cleaned the last bits of dirt away. Grabbing the flowers she started to place the on and along the grave in a beautiful fashion.

They would play together and he would do anything for her. She remembered the time he stole red lipstick for her because he thought it would look pretty on her

 _You were always there for me no matter how absurd my pleas, you've given me your all but I didn't see, I was spoilt I was never glad, never happy with what I had, I wonder if you've ever gotten mad?_

 _Now I am alone with no one else to hold far away from the world I once knew, you're not here with me so I'll leave it to the sea to tell you how much I miss you_

 _Float away with the sea tears full of regret, looking down I only see my own silhouette, why do we only realize our sins when everything has come to an end?_

He always defended her and did anything she wanted.

* * *

"Heba!" A young girl cried when she saw the car wreck, her brother had shielded her when they both flew out the window he was lying close to the car and looked up at her blood running down his face and one eye closed with a gash on it. "Heba!" She cried again reaching out for him. He smiled and held her hand

"Yugi, I love you I will always be with you I promise."

"No, Heba don't say something like that you'll be fine like always!" Tears were running down her face trying to pull her twin farther from the car crash. He pulled himself to her had hugged her, tears running down his face as well.

"No I won't, Just promise me something" He looked at her to see her nod her head "Promise me that you will always smile, my dear princess." He smiled at her his tears mixing with the blood running down his face.

She looked at him and smiled, crying hard, but smiling all the same.

The car exploded

He once again shielded her

Her legs had scars that would always be there

He took shrapnel all over his body

He didn't make it

"Heba! Heba! HEBA!"

* * *

Tears were pouring down her face as she looked at the grave

 _Float away with the sea, glass bottle full of dreams, in the dark of the night, bringing faint white gleams_

 _Towards the brink if the sky along with the waves silently fading away_

A boy came up behind her had hugged her, he had hair like hers only his stuck up in a star instead of falling onto her back, and Yami and Atem were still hiding shocked at what they were seeing.

 _Float away with the sea, tears full of regret, looking down I only see my own silhouette_

 _ **Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again, let us play together once more**_

 _And be the best of friends_

She turned around just as he disappeared, more tears fell and she grabbed the paper, pencil and bottle, writing a small note and folding it in half, placing it in the bottle and putting a cork on it. She took out an old tube of red lipstick, it was worn down half way only using it once a year. She applied it to her lips and kissed the bottle leaving the imprint on it.

She put the bottle in front of the grave, the message only know to her and her brother, she packed everything else up and stood at the grave one last time, smiling as the wind seemed to ruffle her hair.

"I love you Heba, I'll be back tomorrow with grandpa to give you your favorite food. I miss you." She turned around and started to walk away stopping just to say one thing "I'm still smiling Heba." And with that she walked away still shedding tears, but not once looking back.

Atem and Yami were coming out of their hiding places to see the boy appear again holding the glass bottle smiling, his words were whispered on the wind.

"I know and I'm so proud of you Yugi." He disappeared and the bottle fell back into place like it was never picked up.

Yami and Atem went home that day promising themselves to help Yugi smile for her and her brother.

They both will always be happy if they had anything to say about it.


End file.
